


The Shape of Things to Come

by PattRose



Series: The Horror Series 2 [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Obsession, Shapeshifting, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair meet a new neighbor who is a Native American that seems to have more than one secret he’s keeping from his new neighbors. He seems a little obsessed with Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shape of Things to Come

The Shape of Things to Come  
By PattRose  
Creature: Shapeshifter  
Summary: Jim and Blair meet a new neighbor who is a Native American that seems to have more than one secret he’s keeping from his new neighbors. He seems a little obsessed with Blair.  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash  
Warning: language and obsession.  
Word Count: 2237  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Beta: Bluewolf

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/shape%20of%20things%20to%20come_zpsylqesupp.jpg.html)

Blair walked in the front door and smiled at his lover, sleeping on the sofa while ‘watching’ the football game. Blair walked over and leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. Jim smiled and opened his eyes slowly, looking sexier than hell as he did it. Blair still couldn’t believe that Jim was his.

“Where have you been, Chief?”

“I had to grade those papers I told you about last night. I was so behind, but now I’m all caught up and can watch the rest of the game with you.” Blair sat down beside Jim and snuggled in close. 

“Are we going to eat dinner?” Jim asked, his stomach growling right about that moment. 

Blair laughed and said, “I’ll make grilled ham and cheese sandwiches for us. How is that?”

Jim smiled and kissed his love. “That’s perfect, Blair. I love grilled ham and cheese.”

Once the sandwiches were done, they both sat at the table to eat and drink their beers forgetting all about the game. 

While they were eating, Blair decided to tell Jim something he didn’t really want to tell him, but knew he had to. 

“Hey, Jim? Have you met the new neighbor yet?”

“No, why? Is he or she weird?” Jim teased. 

“Actually, he’s very odd. He’s Native American and gorgeous, I might add, but his personality is odd. And here comes the part I wanted to tell you about. He seems to have a crush on me. He waits around the mail box until I get home and then we ride up the elevator together. He stares at me like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Do I need to worry about this man?” Jim asked, knowing the answer already. 

“Or course not, you silly man. I just wanted to tell you in case I ever turn up missing or anything.” Blair smiled but Jim could tell that he really meant what he just said. 

“I might have a talk with him tonight. Would that do the trick, Blair?”

“Nah, let’s wait and see if he tries to get fresh with me. If he does, I’ll let you go all caveman on him. I promise. For right now, he just stares and talks to me. It’s not even suggestive talk. I just think he’s trying to cozy up to me and I don’t appreciate it one bit.”

Jim even smiled about going caveman on the neighbor but he still wasn’t happy with the situation. 

“What’s his name, Blair?”

“He told me his name is Robert Crow. I just call him Robert. Maybe I could take you next door and have you meet him.” Blair suggested. 

“That’s not a half-bad idea, Chief. We’ll clean up after dinner and go next door. Do we have a spare six pack of beer? We could take that as a welcome to the building gift?” 

“That’s a great idea, Jim. We’ll do that. Let’s get the kitchen cleaned up and we’ll go take care of it.”

As they were doing the dishes, Jim cocked his head to one side and said, “There’s an animal at the front door scratching.”

They both walked over and Jim opened the door and they found a big dog that looked like he was half-wolf. Blair looked around and saw no one and wondered what this dog was doing at his door. 

“Hey fella, are you lost?” Blair asked. 

The dog rubbed his head on Blair’s thigh and sighed happily. 

Jim smiled and said, “Chief, I think he likes you.”

“I hate to call Animal Control this late at night. Could he stay here until tomorrow and we’ll take him down ourselves. His owner must be worried sick.”

“As long as you take him outside before we go to bed,” Jim answered. 

Blair hugged Jim and said, “Thank you, man.”

The wolf/dog growled and Jim laughed. “I don’t think he likes sharing you with me.”

“I think he’s part wolf and they are very protective and might not like to share. You might be right, babe.”

Blair walked towards the door and said, “Come on Killer, let’s go outside and pee.”

The wolf happily followed Blair downstairs and Jim watched from the balcony. Jim knew that Blair would want to keep this animal, but there was something off about the wolf. He had a human smell to him. Jim couldn’t explain why this bothered him but it did. They couldn’t get rid of this wolf soon enough as far as Jim was concerned. Jim walked back into the living room once he knew Blair was on his way up. 

Blair came walking back into the loft and smiled. “Business is all done for tonight. I’m going to get ready for bed, Jim. I’m really tired tonight.”

“I am too. You won’t get any arguments out of me,” Jim replied. Jim forgot all about meeting Robert Crow with the excitement of having the animal in the loft. 

Blair headed for the bathroom. Once Blair was done getting ready, he went upstairs to get into bed. Jim heard him laughing up there and wondered what was so funny. As Jim walked up the stairs, he understood why Blair had been laughing. The wolf was on the bed. No, the wolf was on Jim’s side of the bed taking all the space up. 

“Come on, Killer, you have to get off. It’s bedtime. You sleep on the floor. Jim sleeps next to me,” Blair explained as if the animal understood. 

The wolf looked at Jim and growled. 

“Suggestions, Chief?”

“Hell, I don’t know. Do we need to call Animal Control tonight, you think?” Blair asked. 

The animal perked his ears up and jumped off the bed and lay on the floor next to Blair’s side of the bed. 

“I think he’s really smart, Jim. He understood.”

Jim frowned and slid into bed, but he didn’t like the smell of the animal in his sleeping quarters.

“Blair, he can’t sleep up here.”

“Why?”

“His scent is fucking with my senses. I’ll never get to sleep and I’m already getting a headache.”

“I’ll take him downstairs and I’ll sleep on the sofa tonight.”

“Oh great…” Jim whined. 

Blair kissed Jim quickly and said, “It’s only one night, man. I’ll call first thing in the morning.”

“It looks like there is no other way around it. I’ll see you in the morning, Chief.”

“Night, Jim. Come on, Killer. Let’s go downstairs.”

Blair made a bed up on the sofa and laid down on it and Killer lay right beside him. 

“Man, there isn’t enough room for both of us up here. Sleep on the floor, Killer.”

The wolf got down and lay on the floor, sighing deeply and wasn’t one bit happy. Blair could tell. 

That didn’t bother Blair, though. Blair fell asleep quite easily.

*

At about 2:00 a.m., Jim woke up with the wolf staring at him. Jim almost jumped but didn’t want to give the animal the satisfaction of scaring him. Instead he said, “Get back downstairs.”

The wolf turned and walked silently down the stairs, leaving a wide awake Jim on the big empty bed. Finally at about 3:00, Jim fell asleep again. 

In the meantime, Killer was smelling Blair. The animal was getting quite excited from the scent of Blair. The wolf wanted to lick Blair and see if he tasted as good as he looked. But he knew that would wake Blair up. Instead, he watched Blair sleep until about 4:30 in the morning and then turned into Robert Crow and left the loft. 

Jim heard the front door open and jumped out of bed. He walked down the stairs and saw Blair sleeping soundly, but there was no sign of the wolf anywhere. The front door was ajar and Jim wondered how it was able to get the door open. 

Jim walked over and shut the door and locked it. For some reason, Jim had goosebumps. And why did he smell a human being in the loft? No one had been over. Jim realized that the wolf wasn’t just a wolf, he had no doubt been someone that changed forms. Like a shapeshifter or something.

Jim shook Blair and said, “The wolf is gone.”

Blair looked around the room like Jim couldn’t see properly, and asked, “How did he get out?”

“Blair, I know you’re not going to believe me, but there was a human in the loft. I smelled their scent. So someone either let him out without me hearing, or he changed from an animal to a human and walked out the door.”

“Jim, that’s nuts. It couldn’t be either of those things. You wouldn’t be able to sleep through a break in and you would know if the wolf was human, right?”

Jim looked a little off for a second and finally answered, “I did think he smelled of a human. But I thought it was just me.”

“Are we talking a shapeshifter?” Blair whispered. 

“That’s what I think, Blair. Someone wanted you alone, away from me. And he got exactly that. Do you remember waking up at all during the night?”

“Jim, I was sound asleep and I don’t remember anything after I closed my eyes. Why would a shapeshifter be in our loft?” 

“I don’t know… I thought you might have some insight into why he was here.”

“Jesus, maybe it’s that freaky Robert Crow. I know I’m jumping to conclusions, but what if it was him? What if he wanted to get close to me and check us out?”

“Blair, stay away from him, is that understood? God only knows what he wants or thinks he wants.” Jim started pacing. 

“Stop worrying, Jim. I promise I won’t let him near me from now on and if I do see him, I’ll call you on the cell. That way he’ll know we’re on to him.”

Jim was still pacing as he asked, “But why leave? Why not stay and hurt one of us?”

“Maybe he’s coming again, Jim…” Blair was up from the sofa now and pacing along with Jim. 

“If he comes again, this time I’ll shoot him,” Jim said, angrily. 

“We can’t shoot him just because he has a thing for me. Besides we don’t know that the wolf was Robert, anyhow. We’ll probably never see either of them again.”

“We can hope, Blair. But I honestly believe we may have to deal with him, babe.”

“Then we’ll deal with it when the time comes. In the future, I’m going to be a lot more careful. I don’t want to meet up with him again.”

“I don’t either. I have to admit, Shapeshifting is something I don’t understand or even know if I truly believe in them. But yet, there is no other explanation for what happened,” Jim pointed out. 

“I don’t think he’s violent, or he would have hurt us in our sleep,” Blair decided. 

“He was upstairs staring at my face this morning, very early. I told him to get out and he did. I wonder what he wanted.”

“I hope he didn’t have plans to hurt you. Let’s be extra careful from now on. I have to admit, I’m totally freaked out by all this. Being a Shaman, I thought I would be more open to it, but it scares the crap out of me.”

“Blair, it’s because you don’t know his intentions. He’s probably harmless, but we don’t know that for sure, so we do get freaked out.”

“Can we go upstairs and try and get a little sleep? Suddenly, I’m exhausted. I want you to hold me and promise me things will be all right,” Blair pleaded. 

“That’s a good idea, Chief. Let’s go upstairs and try and forget the entire evening. I don’t want him messing with our minds, either.”

“I wonder if he can shift into all sorts of shapes. That’s scary too.”

“We’ll just have to hope he doesn’t but if he does we’ll be on the lookout for any shapes that he appears as. I’ve got his scent now. He’s not going to be able to come around us like usual.”

“I wonder if he sensed your spirit animal and that’s why he left.”

Jim thought about that for a moment and said, “It doesn’t matter. Now, let’s go to bed and try and rest. We can talk more about it tomorrow.”

“Oh goody, now we have to worry about the shape of things to come,” Blair kidded. 

“That’s not far from the truth, Chief. We’ll be on alert at all times. We’ll keep each other safe. I promise you.”

“I promise, too.”

*

Two days later Blair walked into the loft, saying, "Robert's left. I just met the owner of the apartment he was in - she'd been checking the place and told me she's looking for another tenant."

"I wonder why he was here, and what he actually wanted?" Jim muttered.

But they were never going to find out.

The end


End file.
